yakuza_mob_roleplay_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Ichihara Clan
325314e76856ea155262139e88e65b7a.jpg "I'll chop both the heads off of that snake and I'll spend more than six dollars on postage to bring you down! You see, I've had a lot of time to reflect on my journey here. My mistakes, everything I took for granted. And while I try and sleep in this bleak place, the one thing that keeps me warm is the thought that I will look down upon this city, the city that birthed me, with the woman that I love, whom... whom I love with everything that I am." 'Background/History' The Ichihara is known of being the biggest yakuza family when it comes to money andn funds. Despite more than one decade of police repression, the Ichihara has continued to grow. From its headquarters in D2, it directs criminal activities throughout their districts. It is also involved in operations in D-1 and has increased operations in the city which has not traditionally been the territory of their clan. The family is successful to the point where its name has become synonymous with organized crime in many parts of the city and even outside City seeing their upcoming comes from Kamagasaki, Osaka also known as Airinchiku. The reason why this is so scary is because their leader is still not known by name. His followers are forebin to speak his name along with his resoucers if his name is even spoken death will follow. ' 'Establishments 'Zawa Bar N Sushi' If you’re the kind of person who likes their cocktails stirred then Zawa's Bar N Sushi just might be the place for you. It’s one of Kasaihana newest and scariest – themed restaurant, and it’s based on a medical prison. Thracian was allowed to create a jail in the center of the city he themed the prison based off his family's name. "Zawa" (venues where you can drink with snacks on the side). The themes are the prison their custmors sit in to eat. They eat and dine within beautiful prison cells. 'Clan Perks' *Enhanced Robbing/Stealing/Thievin: Masters of this skill are more elusive than the average thief. They are able to blend in with the shadows, slip into tight spaces, avoid detection from guards, and escape without leaving behind any evidence. * Detail Intuition:User can notice, process and understand any/all details of any situation or environment no matter how small, allowing them to intuitively understand and solve any problem or situation no matter how difficult or impossible it may be. It doesn't matter how small the clues or details are, they will automatically know and process them almost instantly. 'Clan Traits' Cops don't Fear you but local bussiness and companies do. If your ever in trouble they will aid with money or shealter. 'Honor Code' #'Usage or selling of drugs will not be permited to Childern.' #'Always protect your master.' #'Money is always second, information shall bring fourtne' 'Rank' *''Street Thug ( Tōri Kyōaku-han) *Red Fighter: *Courier ( Kūrie) *Hitman ( Koroshi-ya) *Op's Expert: *Little Boss AKA Aniki: *Advisers: Usagi *''Boss AKA Oyabun: *Chairman (Kaichō): Thracian Aizeawa 'District Location' District 2 'Allies/Enemies' self explanitory Category:Yakuza